Star Fox: A New Love
by Silverw0lf-sama
Summary: it has been 1 year since SFC and krystal is married to panther. but will a friend of the past make her mind change and what of panther if it does. rated T for cursing may change though if i decide to.  krystalxO/C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys this is my first story so go easy on me. As for the story this involves my own O/C named Axel. He is a silver furred wolf and in some stories be a cerinian. I would like to add that, story wise, Axel has been along with wolf and his team 1 week after S.F; Adventures. But after getting shot down towards a planet bonded with Krystal and joined their team. Tell me if you guys would like that as a story but here is this one.**

~~~ _time:1 year after star fox command ending where Krystal joined back with star wolf and married panther_~~~

Axel sighed deeply as he took another sip. It was exactly one year after Krystal left and he felt as though life couldn't get worse. Next to him was Wolf, Fox, and Falco. They all were either lonely or just wasting time with old friends.

"Another Glass Please." Axel said depression in his voice. "Sure Hun, umm what was your drink again?" the waitress asked she was a lynx with orange fur and some black stripes. She wore a light Black dress and a white hankerchief ( the usual maid outfit). she had a small southern accent and wore black heels.

"That would be vodka miss…"

"Miyu"

"well nice to meet you."

"like wise, by the way is that fox over there your friend?"

"umm yeah you want to meet him"

"Sure Thanks." Miyu said gleefully smiling

**A/N well there you go its short but then again its my first time so review and tell me if its good. Criticism accepted and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys I sorta decided that the previous chapter was too short so I'm making this chapter long. Enjoy, R&R and criticism accepted. Also **__**~ indicates Krystal's point of view, - indicates Panther's point of view, and **__**‡ indicates Axel's point of view. They are all third person though.**_

_~~~~~ Fumoka Diner 8:26 ~~~~~~_

"_Thanks have a nice day" Krystal repeated these words all day. But then again that was work. ugh I cant wait for this day to be over_ she thought as she was taking orders to new customers. Today is pay day and everyone at the diner cant wait for this to be over. In retrospect this would be a day to be very happy but Krystal wasn't in the mood for that. She feels that panther has been cheating on her but is not certain. _Agh if only I knew who it was I would rip her mind apart to find out._

"Hey Krystal I need you to work over time, don't worry ill pay you for it but Murphy is out today."

_Great there goes my night. _"sure thing Mr. Howard." Krystal said trying to sound like her day wasn't ruined.

- ? House -

" I should really get going." Panther said while changing into his clothes

"Aww so soon you know you could stay a while and have some… fun." a vixen said in a very seductive voice.

" Sorry but I'm uh… late for an important business involving my family." panther exclaimed trying to get out as quick as possible.

"Well then too bad for them I want you here." She said and suddenly she kissed panther, full of lust started to undress him.

**(A/N sorry no yiffing)**

Panther starting to awake from his "session" noticed that it was now 8:00 and he knew that he would be the one to suffer. Little did he know that Krystal was going to be working all night. So in a rush he dressed as quietly as possible and got in his car.

On his way home he noticed a text from Krystal and feared the worst was going to happen. "_hey sorry but I'm going to be working all night so you don't have to wait for me. love ya 3"_ from Krystal at 6:40 P.M.

_Oh thank God! _Panther thought as he was driving home.

~~~~ Fumoka Diner 11:10 P.M.~~~~

The restaurant was barely empty but because the "wonderful" 24-hour diner, Krystal was going to stay all night. She figured she would at least get some rest while she waited for her next customer.

‡‡‡‡ Maiden Rd. midnight ‡‡‡‡

Axel was felling crappy at the bar but after what happened he found out that his life COULD get worse. After he introduced fox to Miyu she fell in love with him and told us that her friend Jenny was looking for someone also. So after jenny, with her friend, showed up she went straight to Wolf and Leon and started flirting with them.

"Just my luck," He said to himself, annoyed "both of them went towards the other two and left me in the dust."

He continued to walk all through the night street while his mind was still recovering from all the drinks. When he finally became sober his hunger struck in. He looked for his usual diner for a snack and found it.

When he entered the place was pretty empty. Either the workers were in the back or some were asleep. Especially for the vixen sleeping in the waiting area. He was all of the sudden thinking he knew her from somewhere and thought that she was cute. Knowing enough to not wake a sleeping lady, especially if that sleeping vixen worked here do he decided to leave his coat on her since she seemed cold. He then went to the back and asked for anyone.

"Hey anyone back there?" I shouted through the kitchen door

No Response

_Great, just my luck._ I thought as I went back towards the sleeping vixen.

He decided it be best to wait for her to wake up and so he, himself went to sleep.

~~~~ Fumoka Diner 1 :45~~~~

Krystal had a pleasant dream. It was only a week after Fox saved her on Sauria. It was only a week later that she witnessed her first battle between Fox's team and Wolf's team. It was also there that she met Axel.

Sometime during the battle an arwing went down and Krystal forced the others to retrieve them. After landing there the arwing's engine overheated and they, Fox and Krystal, were stuck on Sauria for a week till Slippy came to work on the engine. During that time she and Fox got to know the real Axel. It was then that the team got another new member.

Krystal awoke from her memory dream to find a wolf in with a hat facing the other way sleeping next to her. She also noticed that there was a coat now on her. The man must have thought she was cold and put that on her.

Krystal felt that the man was hungry so she prepped a table and looked at the clock. _Man, food at this hour_. Krystal thought as she was finished prepping. She then awoke the man to tell him that his table was ready and that he could eat.

Who the man was though was a real surprise.

‡‡‡‡Fumoka diner 2:00‡‡‡‡

Axel awoke to a small push on his back. He thought he was having a weird dream because the next thing he saw was Krystal standing above him.

"Huh… what," was all he said and after a few minutes of awkward silence (**A/N a gay baby was born :D)** Axel finally said "Oh I'm sorry I'll just go now.

"Wait please" Krystal immediately said "please… have some dinner with me."

_Oookay now I KNOW I am dreaming. _He thought as they headed towards a table.

Everything was soon going to change from that point on.

**Well there you guys go now can I PLZ get some type of review and remember criticism accepted. **

**Silverw0lf-sama**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hi guys sorry for the pause in update but I sorta got distracted in school and life. HUGE ANNOUNCMENT AT THE END SO PLZ READ THAT A/N. So without any delay here is ch.3, BTW the symbol † means that a dream sequence is happening based on the character who's point of view I am currently in.**

‡‡‡‡ **Fumoka Diner 2:10‡‡‡‡**

"Umm… excuse me? But I thought that you were too tired to do anything and I didn't see anyone in the kitchen." Axel said confused and groggily. He certainly HEARD people moving about in the back though.

"well for one: I got some rest thanks to a gentleman who gave me his coat to stay warm, and two: the others were probably in the back," Krystal paused putting her fingers on her temples and closed her eyes. "… smoking some cigarettes."

Axel Chuckled at this. He thought of how funny it was that nobody got away with what they did whenever she was around.

After about 10 minutes he hears the rest of the employees apologizing at the fact that they have a customer at this time of night and weren't there to serve him. He also could hear Krystal ask them to make special preparations for them and felt embarrassed that she would ask them.

After about 20 minutes he saw Krystal, out of uniform in a red shirt with small jewels bedazzled around the edges and a black leather jacket with silver designs all around it. She wore blue jeans and red heels with a small strap to keep it on. Axel mouth was gaping open at the sight of the beautiful vixen and closed it as soon as he realized it.

"Wow… you look… wow," Axel struggling to get the right words out of his mouth. "hrm… umm you look great."

"I hope that it's not too much." She said with a worried look on her face as she looked at her wardrobe herself.

"No not at all I mean it looks really good on you," He said fast. He tried hard not to think any inappropriate thoughts as he pulled her chair out (this is rated T after all). "Anyway… uh-hum after you madam." he said in the most butler-ish accent he could muster up. His reward for his light joke was a giggle from Krystal that made him blush light pink. He loved the sound of her voice and her laughter could have very well made him full of bliss.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She said in the most ladylike of manners.

And so they ate and caught up with each other on some personal matters. They were nearly done with this dinner that Axel always had only in his dreams. He decided that it was best NOT to end it here.

"So then when do you get off work." Axel asked looking at his watch that said 3:15

"Well apparently I am to stay here till 7:00 but since I'm not really used to the late shift I sorta fell asleep." She replied while yawning. "By the way what time is it."

"oh its 3:15," Axel said then had an idea. " How about I drop you at your house when you get off."

_Well this is it. The moment of truth._ Axel Thought as he waited for her reply.

"Well I'm not sure. I mean that with the fact that I get off in 3 hours, are you sure you won't end up falling asleep till 1P.M. like you used to do." She replied as she was finishing up her food.

"Well what if I stay awake till then huh?" Axel getting another idea knowing what she said was true.

"Umm I honestly KNOW that you won't do that and I also know that you WILL fall asleep in at least 30 minutes." Krystal remarked as she grinned at her reply.

"Well how about we make this interesting." Axel said while trying to NOT look suspicious. "If I can stay awake till your shift ends then I get to take you out to dinner tomorrow night and I get to drop you off at your house." He said with a sneaky grin on his face.

"And if you don't stay awake?" Krystal said as more of a statement then a question.

"Then I will work part time here for the next two months and will help you with anything during that time." Axel said as his plan fell in place at Krystal's next remark.

"Hmm…" Krystal replied thinking of the options carefully. "Your on."

_Hehehe game on._ Axel thought as they finished their food.

**Exactly 28 minutes later**

**~~~~ Fumoka Diner 3:45 ~~~~**

Axel had passed out on the waiting room benches dreaming of a nice puffy cloud that he was swimming in.

_Huh I knew he couldn't do it._ Krystal thought as she was carefully watching the outside window. W_ow and the time was right also_. She thought as she looked at the clock. _well guess I win, can't wait to see him wake up_. And with that Krystal fell asleep for the second time that night.

**3 hours 15 minutes later**

‡‡‡‡ **Fumoka Diner 7:00 ‡‡‡‡**

†Axel was lost, literately. He walked around the mansion he was inside when he heard a growl coming from the next room. He knew that whatever the thing was, it was coming for him. He hid in the nearest closet and stayed there in the until he thought it was gone. After a few minutes he heard it leave the room. He got out and looked at the desk next to the closet. He decided to look inside the desk and found some oil for the lantern that he had. He left the room with the key he had picked up before the monster appeared and found the right door to use it on. Suddenly as he opened the door he heard the monster growl again, he turned around and saw nothing. When he turned back though, he saw a monster with a huge hand and sharp claws running towards him and just when it was a centimeter close to hitting him.†(**If you get the reference then type it in the reviews and see A/N at the end for why you must.)**

Axel woke up from the nightmare he had. But little did he know that his nightmare was only beginning.

**A/N so once again thanks for being patient guys and I know that this is a short chapter but I'm a really busy man right now. I have school and some programs I'm involved with so it may be a while till you see a new chapter every now and again. BTW the one who guesses what the reference gets their own O/C in the story but here's the catch**

**1) YOUR O/C MUST BE FEMALE- you will see why soon enough**

**2) MUST GIVE YOUR O/C INFO- how else will I write them in my story**

**And 3) MUST BE THE FIRST TO SAY THE REFERENCE I MADE- but that's pretty obvious.**

**Thanks again for watching and hope to see all the R/Rs and remember, criticism accepted Flamers rejected. ****ß new catch phrase.**


	4. I'm done

**A/N**** so I decided that I'm ending this story seeing as I am no longer inspired to write it. I'm terribly sorry if you guys enjoyed this story but I can't continue this story due to no ideas anymore. If you want to continue the story then go ahead. The plot is a basic old friends fall in love story but girl has cheating boyfriend which causes the friends to become intimate. Yeah if you don't like this kind of story then I see why. So if you are following my stories and are not a brony then go ahead and un-follow me (if you can).**


End file.
